


in sickness and in health

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: when think you are alone, you might be surprised...





	1. Chapter 1

Zero showed up dejected this day on training. Something was weird, but he could not figure out what. He's been tired of the hard workout these days, but that was not the reason for that.

Then remember he did not see Jude for two days. That was just strange by itself, because Jude had always been here somewhere. What could be the reason?

After training thinks he can find out what's going on. Take a step toward Jude's office, figuring out ways.

Jude's secretary is a fine woman, but for some reason he does not like Zero. "Hello" she says politely but does not pay too much attention. Zero decides which approach will start and says the first thing that comes to his mind "I should have signed some papers, but I did not get here before, is Jude here?"

The woman looks suspiciously. She did not know what he was talking about, and would not even tell him if she knew "I do not know anything about it" she says flatly and goes back to her job.

Zero sees that will not find out anything, so try another approach "Excuse me, can I get some water?"  
The woman got up and went to the fridge. Zero looked at some of the documents on the table and saw Jude address.  
He thanked on the water and added "OK, I'll be there another day" and he left the office.

He enter the address in the navigation and head toward the other end of the city. He hopes that Jude will not be angry at how he came to the address, but something drags him to Jude.

The apartment is not in the luxury part of the town, but Zero does not care, he knew for the worse. Although he lived much better now, he did not consider it crucial.

He stands for a few moments before ring the bell, thinking whether Jude is home. From thoughts shaking him walked through the apartment and when Jude opened, he forgot everything.  
He was staring at him astonished. Jude is pale. Apparently he got out of bed. Zero get him to the last minute from fall, so help him get back to bed "Jude, what's going on?" But it's clear to him as soon as Jude starts to coughing and feel hot. Jude obviously has a flu.

Jude feels helpless, even worse that Zero sees him like this. Zero realizes what's happening, and he softened tone "Why did not you call me?" Gently covering him, and not expecting the answer, went to see if Jude had anything in a private pharmacy and put water for tea.

At the weak Jude protest, Zero spent the rest of the night caring for him. Even at some point, help him take a shower and change his bed sheet, so he puts him back to bed.

Jude wakes up coughing at some time of the night and is surprised to see Zero sleeping in the armchair across him.

He looks at him for a while, and he is surprised how Zero suddenly turned into a caring ... almost a friend.

This would never have expected from him. As bad as it feels, he can not take the smile off his face, and then the temperature again overwhelms him and falls into sleep.

In the morning when he wakes up again, Zero is not in the room. Jude got up and went to the bathroom, finding Zero in the kitchen how to prepare breakfast "Morning, are you better?"

Although it still feels bad, he says yes, so Zero shows up at the table. "Thanks," Jude says quietly, and Zero laughs. "All right, come and have some tea, then eat something. Later we could watch a movie? OK?"

During the movie Jude fall asleep again, but Zero seems to have less cough and his temperature has fallen. Still stay with him on the couch. It's warm and comfortable. This is something new for him too. Take care for someone.

Jude has long been his agent and he always cared for everything he needed. Even when he did not know what, Jude knew.  
This time he is very happy to be care about Jude while he is sick. Although, he was sorry that Jude did not call him before. He did not blame Jude what he did not believe him, he was aware of the kind of self-assured bastard he was.  
While looking into the helpless Jude, he decides to change it from today.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero went out to training in the evening, but came back to check out Jude. Tomorrow is Sunday and he promises to come again, though he sees Jude feels much better.  
When he came early in the morning with croissants and coffee, Jude has long been awake and looking at some papers.

"Come on, another day out of business. You'll probably endure it" Zero tells him so Jude leaves all and they have breakfast together.

"I do not know how to thank you" Jude says clumsy, to what Zero shook his head "That's what friends are for" He only hoped to change the picture of him in Jude's eyes.

"Today we could watch the movie again" Zero suggests. "Maybe the same" Jude joked "I do not remember since last time." They still find something that both of them are interested, eat popcorn and talk.

Jude was totally relaxed. This was another Zero. He was never bad to him, but so far their relationship was just based on work. They now crossed an invisible line and were on the good road to become really friends. Jude is still cautious. He knows they'll be back on work tomorrow and things will go back to normal.

On the contrary, Zero with time more and more often come to his office. And when he needs something and when he comes just to ask how he is. Occasionally they drank a drink in the cafe near the club. Every day, they get to know each other better until talk casually about everything, not just business.

One evening Zero is persuaded Jude they go to the cinema. He thinks Jude is doing too much and that this will be good for him. Actually for both.

After the cinema, Jude takes him to dinner "I owe you." Zero looked at him "For what?" So Jude says "Except you brought me back to life when I was sick you continue to do this."  
Zero laughed. "You're welcome. Is not it fun to do something else than work?"

Almost every weekend they continue with film marathons in Jude's apartment, except when Zero is somewhere on the road.

Jude can hardly remember life before this. Now after long time his life is not just a job. He is still Zero agent, but he can spend leisure time for everything that interests them both.

Zero is happy too. He succeeded in show Jude his other side, and hopes to see that it is not only arrogant fool. Besides, he liked to spend time with Jude. He was fun, educated and he learned a lot from him. Jude opened a little by little and let him into his life.   
Zero thinks their friendship is the first valuable thing in his life. He really does not want to jeopardize it.


	3. Chapter 3

One evening they meet at the airport when both of them return from the business trip. Zero is tired, but happy to see Jude after a week.

"You want me to order dinner?" Jude asks him as they move toward his car. “Sure” Zero follows him. He wants to spend an evening with him in his little apartment, rather than in his huge, sterile apartment.

Jude asked him to stop by in the Arena because he need to pick up some papers from the office. As they sneak through the empty halls, Zero was heard the noise from one of the dressing rooms.  
When he sees Jude approaching, shows him to be quiet. "What is going on?" Jude whispers. Zero is dragging him to the door behind they heard louder sounds.

Zero cracked door and the image of a soft porn appears in front of them. The young man and girl, whom no one knows, are make love, not worried about anything. He lift her on the sink and penetrated deep into her until she silently sighed.

Jude wants to turn his head and run away, but the scene was so magical and pin him in place. Zero stands behind him in the shadows. When he tried to retreat, Zero put his hand on his waist.  
He did not intend it, but Jude felt his hardness. Zero seems to have buried in place too.

Zero lowered his hand, clenched the left half of Jude's ass, and Jude unconsciously made the move toward his palm.  
He did not dare to look at it, but Zero gathered courage, turned him around and kissed him.

Everything happens spontaneously, but now that Jude is in his hands, can not remember why this would be bad. In fact, suddenly everything is clear and so natural. In his head spinning from the thrill of excitement.  
Jude first gather so he pulled him out of his hand toward the exit.

They do not speak anything while they sit in the car, and then Jude pulls him back to himself and kisses him. His lips are all over Zero face and neck, his hands waving around his body.

Although no one has planned this, they feel an attraction that can not control. They do not even want to go to the apartment. They just can not get away for a moment, in a car, an empty parking lot, as a horny teenage.

They're crazy, wanting to feel each other. Zero switches to the passenger seat and sits in Jude lap. As they kiss, Zero lower the seat.  
The space is cramped and there and there it hits their head or hand in something, but nobody cares.

They laugh and kissing, touching, explore ... Zero over the boxer feels a stone erection at both. Zero doing circular motions with his hips what Jude bring to madness. He wants all the barriers to disappear and he pulls down the last left cloths, but in this area it's not that easy.

When somehow they manage to get rid of the boxers, both inhaled deeply from even more thrilling excitement. Touching flesh on flesh is what they need for so long and they were not even aware of it.

Their path of friendship has now come to an end, and a new era has begun and will never be able to go back. They do not even want to come back.

They are a bit clumsy, because both of them are the first time with a man. The sharp smell is so different from the female, but delete all their experience so far. Every minute it destroys them for all the others they've ever been or they could be.

This whole thing makes this night seem magical, almost unreal. What they both need is to get together as soon as possible, as it should have been long ago. It's like it's the first time ever.

Zero take Jude dick, inches per inch, into his lively hole prepared with clumsy fingers soaked with slime. He feels the pain, almost unbearable pain, but as Jude is more skillfully maneuvering, his pain passes to the bliss he has never experienced.

They sway slowly as in a trance, not even remembering how they ended up here. They are aware only one other and inalienable satisfaction and happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jude has not opened his eyes yet, but feels pain in each pores of the body. Not bad pain, only his body reminds him how he and Zero spent the night.

He does not remember return to the apartment, but it does not matter. Feeling painful but above all content. Especially because Zero is still sleeping beside him.  
He did not get up and ran after sex, what Jude might be afraid of. He stayed and Jude again felt the tenderness for a man he loved long ago.

He wants to touch him, but Zero sleeps so quietly, as if he has no worries. As it belongs here, and Jude hopes to stay that way.

Jude finally opened his eyes, fascinated with the scene in front of him. Zero is even more beautiful as he sleeps. His hair is wrinkled and sticky with sweat, and his face is so young, almost boyish. Jude instinctively wants to protect him.

Jude remembers the time they spent recently together and wondered why this did not happen earlier. There may be time for everything, and this is theirs.

Jude let him sleep, then close his eyes again and enjoy some more.  
From half-sleep startled him Zero who turns and squeezes next to him "Hey" whispered to his ear, to which Judas's stomach drops from the gloom of bliss.

"Mhm" Jude murmurs, enjoying in the morning cuddling. He wants to stay here with him as long as can. He is not interested in the job at present, or anything else... and obviously Zero thinks the same.

After a while, Zero asks "Do you want breakfast and coffee?" He already knows Jude's apartment well, so when Jude nods he get up, and goes to the kitchen.  
Jude looks down at him as he moves through a kitchenette, singing quietly. Oh, so he could get used to this...

"Thank you" Jude leaned on the bedside frame, and Zero sat beside him as they drank coffee and ate the vafle.  
"Nice" Zero says and Jude knows what he thinks. Nor does he want to return to reality.

"Listen, how about today we call sick?" Zero suggested. Jude looks at him with a smile "It seems my throat hurst already" he coughed. It has never occurred to him until now.   
Why not, he think, and already see that for Zero is ready to do almost everything.


	5. Chapter 5

And it really did not stop the earth's since he did not go to work one day.  
Honestly, with Zero's attention, job is the last thing he has in mind. They cook together, watch movies or play games, laughing and kissing. Obviously, both endlessly enjoy.

They do not talk about what this means, no need, so far have been friends, and this seems like a natural extension. Besides, they were in the seventh heaven, who cares what will be tomorrow.

In their favor is that it is summer and the trainings are currently reduced, and Jude work duties are less. When they get back to work, they try to be discreet, knowing that evenings and nights will be just theirs.

Yet most of all Jude loves the morning. He awake mostly the first and watches dormant Zero.  
He wants to memorize every line of that perfect face and every part of his body. Zero even when awake does not open his eyes, let the Jude enjoy, because he also enjoyed it.

He loved everything about Jude. His silly habits, gentleness, devotion to work, and even some things that went to his nerves. It did not matter, because all these things seemed to make Jude what he was.

What he was afraid is his habits until then. His life that lived before Jude. He was afraid he would hurt Jude, though he loved him more than anything else.  
Yet over time he denyed himself. He did not have the desire for other people. On his business trips would have avoided the wild parties. As soon as he returned, he would come to him and spend every free time with Jude.

Jude feared too. Next to Zero he was exposed and vulnerable, but this time he decided to play all or nothing. He practically threw himself into all these closed eyes. Sometimes he would have had jealousy attacks, which he had cleverly concealed though Zero did not give any cause. Jude was just insecure and asked each day why Zero had chosen him.

*

It took a while and their relationship seemed stable and solid. They did not need other people.  
They did not ask for any other public evidence and confirmation.

One night after dinner Jude says Zero that has something for him. "Nice, what could that be?" Zero looks at the box he put in his hand. When he opens see the key. Jude quietly says "I wanted you to know that you can always come here." Zero took him by the hand. He does not even know what to say. This is the first time someone gives him something like this, and the first time it really wants that. "Thank you" Zero kissed him "I like being here."

They never needed a lot of words to understand each other. Bring popcorn and beer, and then put some movie. The closeness and intimacy that both feel excluded them at least for a few hours from the outside world.  
They had their little world and that was all they needed.


End file.
